


Give You A Show

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: A New World Fool [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Reader runs into Adachi at Club Escapade, slacking off as usual. An effort to get the detective to join in on the club atmosphere turns into Adachi giving Reader a show and a night they won’t soon forget.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Series: A New World Fool [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Give You A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so originally this was intended to be more light and playful but took a turn somewhere during the writing? Still probably lighter than the last fic I wrote for Adachi. Takes place prior to P4(G) and Adachi doing whatever he did to get shipped off to Inaba. Implications from P4AU suggest the Tatsumi Port Island/Iwatodai area may have been where Adachi was originally stationed. This fic combines that, the fact that I really enjoy Adachi’s dancing in P4DAN, and some good dirty fun.
> 
> (Also If you want to see what I poorly attempted to describe, there’s several videos for Adachi’s stage in Persona 4 Dancing All Night online.)
> 
> Finally, a reminder that I’ve got a tumblr now for update, art, and sharing concept stuff I’m playing with, as well as potentially taking requests and prompts for more Adachi stuff (And one other non-Persona related character) at BJY-On-AO3

It was early in the evening, at least for Club Escapade's nightlife. It was your weekend off and you had decided to spend it having a good time at the club, drinking, dancing, and mingling with the regulars. Sure, it wasn’t some huge, super popular place compared to others throughout the area, but you liked it. Just enough people to have a good time, but still few enough that if you needed to get away it was easy. You were lounging at the bar, taking a breather from the last set of music and dancing, when a familiar figure caught your attention near the entrance, seemingly attempting to be discreet and failing.

You grinned, hopping down from your seat and abandoning your almost empty drink in favor of heading towards the lean young man with dark, messy hair. **“What brings you down here, Adachi? Figured you would be on duty about now,”** You asked the man in a playful tone as you approached him. 

He jumped slightly as if startled, turning to face you. For a second you thought you saw something like irritation flash through his stormy eyes but decided you must have imagined it because it was gone the next instant. Of all the times you had seen Adachi around the city, very rarely did you remember seeing him angry or annoyed with someone. Then again, would it be much of a stretch if he was trying to not be seen?

Like most people though, you weren’t aware Adachi was just good at keeping a straight face and hiding what he was feeling. At first, he did feel annoyed - simply looking for a place to take a breather from work where he didn’t think anyone would look for him, only to have someone call him out. But when he noticed who it was calling his name, the aggravation withered. You could be a little stubborn, but at least you wouldn’t rat him out. Not to mention the fact you weren’t too hard on the eyes. **“Oh, just, uh, checking on things. There was a report of someone suspicious coming in here,”** Adachi tried to explain, the excuse sounding unconvincing.

Brows raised, you gave him a skeptical look. **“Right. Well, why don’t you join me on the floor so you blend in? Just standing around you’ll stick out like a sore thumb, you know,”** You started. **“And it’ll give you an excuse to take a look around without being so obvious,”** You continued to try and persuade. You were pretty sure the detective was here on an unmandated break right under his superior’s nose. Of course, that meant you were going to take this opportunity to coax him into adding a bit more spice to your evening.

**“I dunno, I think I’d have a better view from upstairs...”** Adachi tried to dismiss. He wasn’t against spending some time slacking off with you per se, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to put in the effort dancing would require. Or looking like he was actually trying to search for someone at all, really. 

Feeling a surge of determination thanks to the couple drinks in you already, you weren’t about to let the detective off that easily. **“C’mon, Adachi, just for a few minutes. It’ll be fun, I promise. Please?”** You implored. Normally your first approach would have been poking at his dancing skill - maybe he just wasn’t any good, oh well. But you didn’t think that would get you anywhere, given how relaxed and non-confrontational he always seemed to be. He wasn’t some hot-headed punk you could provoke by bruising his ego.

Adachi gave a heavy sigh. It looked like you were going to pester him about it whatever he answered. Still, he could turn this into a chance of his own if you were so keen on it. **“Fine,”** He started, **“I’ll give you a show since you seem to want one so bad.”** There was something different in his tone of voice now, something you couldn’t quite identify. **“Don’t blink now,”** He warned with a wink.

You didn’t move for a second, taken aback by the prompt shift in his attitude. Shaking your head, you followed after him as a new song rumbled to life over the speakers. Some instrumental song carried by guitar solos and piano with techno-sounding parts here and there. It wasn’t the most upbeat song to exist, but it would do well enough you thought. 

Adachi started slow, rolling his neck and adjusting his blazer and undoing a button at the top of his shirt. His steps seemed hesitant at first, but bouncy, accompanied by wide arcs and thrusts of his arms. As the music moved on, it was plain to see how he relaxed into the steps. Mixed among a series of quick footwork and more confident motion and pointing of his arms were several smooth leans and rolls of his body. You were surprised by how effortless it seemed for him - he was such a goof you hadn’t thought he would have any rhythm. The knowing confidence you saw staring back at you when his eyes met yours at the end of a smooth turn had you even more wide-eyed. You were impressed and a little of… something else.

You continued to watch for a moment further, using the time to try and learn how to match his dancing, but also as a justification to keep ogling him. He had told you not to blink and it was easy to obey - you couldn’t keep your eyes off him. Not about to be left out of the fun - as much as you were enjoying the ‘show’ - once you had picked up enough to follow along as best you could you joined him.

You tried to match and complement the multitude of kicks and turns and robotic steps. The dance changing gradually, the two of you closer now, limbs and bodies brushing for just a tantalizing instant. Were the more purposeful brushes across your hips and sides just a figment of your alcohol addled mind? You weren’t sure. What you _were_ sure of was the closeness and watching the effortless sway of Adachi’s body was turning you on something fierce. Judging by the sly smirk on his lips and glint in his eyes, he was aware of it.

**“Was that good enough for you?”** He asked, a bite of sarcasm in his tone. The dancing had ended with him pressed up against you, front to back and you felt warm all over, unable to completely blame the club lights or the booze.

You began to ask a question, hesitating and biting your tongue for a second to hold it back, internally debating with yourself. You suspected he was still on duty, should you really ask and encourage further slacking? Fuck it. **“Want to get out of here?”** You finally let go, your voice breathier than you were expecting. 

Adachi grinned back at you like the cat that had caught the canary. Sometimes things were just too easy. It was just the chance he was hoping it would be. Duty in the city was never really _boring_ exactly, but he wasn’t going to miss out on a good time either. Besides, he worked hard enough, what would it hurt, so long as no one found out?

~-----------------------------------~

As you stepped into the apartment after Adachi and kicked off your shoes you wondered just _how_ much of his time working was actually spent slacking off, judging by how casually he seemed to just ditch while on shift. Maybe it didn’t really matter if he was shirking his duties a little here and there? It wasn’t like he was the _only_ officer on duty in the entire city, right? Okay, maybe it should bug you more than it did, but you would think about that later. For now, you were still too wound up from Adachi’s surprising display at the club earlier, despite the trip back from Tatsumi Port Island.

Adachi always came off as relaxed and soft-spoken. His surprisingly rhythmic and appealing display was the last thing you expected to see when you had challenged him. _’Don’t judge a book by its cover and all that, I guess.’_ you thought idly. You pondered what other interesting things he might be hiding. As you walked further in you didn’t pay too much attention to the details of your surroundings, just a quick sweep noting the doors along the hall and that it was all rather spartan. No quaint pictures of family or friends adorning the plain walls. Only a few tokens signifying interests in the form of what appeared to be a model gun here and there.

You turned in a half-circle, back towards the hall you came in through towards Adachi. While you had been preoccupied with your brief examination of his apartment, he had removed his blazer and hung it on a rack near the entrance. His shoes as well had joined yours at the edge of the hall. He tilted his head and rolled his shoulders as if trying to work out a kink in the muscles. **“All that dancing got you stiff or something, Adachi?”** You teased him, moving back towards him to add your own jacket to the rack.

His answer at first was a small huff of a laugh, followed by a grin that was more mischievous than his typical carefree smile. It was cute watching you try and give him a hard time when he knew he had something you wanted. **“Heh, no, but I can think of something else that’s got me stiff,** ” Adachi joked dirtily.

**“Ha ha,”** You said sarcastically and you rolled your eyes, at the same time feeling the tinge of a blush rise to your cheeks. You couldn’t help but return the smile - it was infectious even if there was an element of mischief. You didn’t have time to reflect on what would be the wittiest retort, instead left silent when Adachi swept in close, putting his thumb and forefinger to your chin and nudging your head up. His lips fell on yours in a kiss that was more passionate than you would have foreseen. Reluctant to let the attention go unanswered, you pushed in closer, eyes gliding closed, tangling a hand in his short, messy hair.

He nibbled and tugged at your bottom lip, tickling almost, before a demanding tongue swept over it. You opened eagerly, all too pleased to let him invade and map out your mouth. Just like his display at the club the kissing left you breathless by the time it was broken. You were a little startled at the intensity this unassuming man could stir in you so quickly. Maybe the dancing and kissing were just that good.

He raked a hand through your hair, stroking down until he grasped the nape of your neck, tilting your head back to nip and suck at the flesh left exposed by your shirt. You cried out when he latched on particularly rough, sucking hard in a way that was sure to leave a bold, dark hickey on the skin. In the back of your head, you knew it would be a bitch to cover it up, but it sent a tingle of heat down your spine. You failed to stifle another mewl as Adachi moved across your skin, leaving several more soon-to-be lurid marks in his wake until he met with the line of your shirt.

His fingers impatiently undid the buttons of your shirt, pushing away the fabric from your shoulders along with the straps of your bra. You reached back to undo the clasp of your bra and it fell to your feet along with your shirt in a wrinkled pile. Adachi pulled away, making an appreciative sound in his throat as his eyes, so dark with hunger they were almost black, intently took in the bare skin.

Feeling far too hot all over already even without the help of Adachi’s torrid gaze and longing to touch him more intimately, you reached down to palm his growing erection through his pants. He hissed in pleasure at the contact, his hands quickly pulling yours away and holding them above your head. He gathered them in one hand, freeing the other and returning it to your jaw. **“Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?”** He purred in a sultry, playful tone, his breath tickling the shell of your ear as he leaned in. A chuckle followed. **“We’ll get there, don’t worry. It’s more fun if we take our time,”** Adachi assured you, slipping his free hand to your ass and pressing you forward, grinding his hips into yours slow and teasingly.

You groaned at the sensation of his hardness pressed against you through his slacks. **“Adachi, that’s not fair...”** You whined, struggling half-heartedly against his hold. His grip was much stronger than you anticipated, just tight enough to hold you fast without hurting. Adachi silenced your complaints with his lips on yours again, Kissing you into a thorough stupor that made you relax despite the restrictive grip on your wrists. 

A gentle clinking sound caught your ear and your face creased in confusion, your eyes popping open. Before you could figure out what the noise was, you felt the chill touch of metal around one wrist. There was a sudden grinding ‘click’, and then more coldness against the other wrist followed by a second matching noise. The sly bastard had just handcuffed you - with _actual_ police-grade cuffs from the feel of them. **“Who said I play fair?”** Adachi said roguishly, pulling back from your mouth.

He took your daze as a moment to lift you off your feet like you weighed nothing. You blinked stupidly for a second, unable to make a fuss as Adachi walked down the hall, sliding open the doorway to his bedroom with his foot. He set you on your feet, only to shove you down onto the mattress, your arms sprawled against the sheets above your head. You gingerly tested the strength of the handcuffs, wincing as the metal chafed at your wrists for your effort. Not overtight, but you sure weren’t getting out of them unless Adachi let you out.

Any thoughts of freeing your wrists were discarded as Adachi, standing at the foot of the bed, almost casually began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and shrugging out of it. He enjoyed the way your eyes were glued to the planes of his arms and torso, how lust-filled your own gaze was. He suppressed the urge to throw away the foreplay in mind and just pin you down and fuck you into the mattress immediately. You were an alluring sight to behold, nude from the waist up, hands cuffed above you, at his mercy and simply waiting for whatever he had in mind to do to you.

The discomfort of the cuffs on your wrists was easily forgotten with your attention focused on Adachi. You swallowed hard, licking your lips, eyes only coming back to his when he spoke. **“I guess you get two shows tonight,”** He said, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

He wasn’t done teasing you with the unhurried reveal of his body though, next reaching for his belt. He leisurely undid it, unfastening his pants and reaching into his underwear to pull out his cock. You were amazed at his patience with how erect he was. He wrapped his hand around his dick and it twitched, stiffening further in his grasp as he gave it a few languid strokes. He bent forward, flipping your skirt back and lifting your legs onto his shoulders. **“Damn, you’re fucking soaked already. Who knew you were so easy,”** He said aloud and you flushed darker. 

He pushed aside the damp fabric of your panties, inserting one long finger into you with little resistance. Eyes fluttering shut, you sighed blissfully, relishing the intrusion. A second finger followed and crooked up, his fingertips brushing against an especially sensitive spot. He started a smooth tempo, pumping his fingers in and out, smirking at the little gasps and whimpers it elicited from you. Adachi tipped his head, already inches from your dripping pussy, his tongue quickly finding your clit. You bucked your hips at the new combined sensation, moaning his name and pushing his face further against you. You flexed your hands, craving something, someone to grab onto while he ravaged your sex, the sounds of your moans and the light clinking of the cuffs filling your ears.

Adachi could feel the way your body was beginning to tense, your ankles crossing over his shoulders as if to trap him where he was, thighs squeezing around him. He knew what the sharp, sudden change in your breathing meant, chest starting to heave. Your cunt became wetter by the second, beginning to clutch his fingers more tightly.

**“Ah-Adachi, fuck, yes, don’t stop, please,”** You begged, feeling the telltale signs of coming to their peak.

Ignoring your desperate pleas, Adachi leaned back from his ministrations, taking his fingers and tongue from you. You let out a pitiful whine as all the buildup came to a screeching halt. You glared up at him through eyes still foggy with your lust. You opened your mouth to ask him why he stopped when you were _so_ close, but closed it just as quickly as you watched him lick his lips and raise his slick coated fingers to his mouth. He sucked his fingers clean lewdly, making a pleasant hum at the taste. Distracted by a new surge of heat between your legs your frustration ebbed away. **“You don’t get to cum unless it's on my cock,”** Adachi declared impishly, amusement glimmering in his grey eyes.

He bent back to your dripping pussy, this time without touching it directly, instead, drawing back to nip and suck at the soft skin of your thighs. You felt yourself clench around nothing, a shudder rippling up through you at his touch. There was no denying it felt good, but your body readily reminded you he wasn’t where you desperately wanted him to be. The torture continued, your thighs stinging pleasantly as the bites grew increasingly harder, until he was back between your lips. Only his tongue returned this time, once more stroking and circling the swollen bud of your clit.

A sigh of relief escaped you and you arched up into the contact again, the coil of heat starting to build anew… only to be abandoned once more when your breathing started to peak and your moans pitched louder. **“Fuck! Fuck you, Adachi!”** You cried out, the denial of your orgasm even more frustrating the second time around. Angry tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, hot and stinging.

He just laughed in response, wholly entertained by your frustration. **“I told you, baby, we’ll get there. Just wait, you’ll thank me when I’m done,”** He assured you, his tone not bothering to hide how much he was enjoying tormenting you,

Once more Adachi repeated the cycle of gentle to rough bites and mouthing at your skin, teasing your cunt until you felt fit to explode and stopping. You thought you might scream from the pent need to cum. **“Adachi, please, please,”** You begged again

Adachi grinned at the wreck he had made of you, your body taut and trembling, your thighs coated with your fluids. At last he was willing to indulge your pleading and move on. He moved a hand back to caress his now almost painfully hard dick. Your frustration in response to his refusal to allow you to cum and the desperation it built up was perfect, maddening almost. It would make it all the better when he at last put you over the edge buried to the hilt inside you - for both of you. His cock twitched at one last look at the mixed expression of anger and need on your face and how wet and wanting your cunt had become.

Removing your legs from his shoulders, Adachi promptly flipped you onto your stomach and knees, leaving your ass raised in the air and your cheek pressed against the sheets, the fabric feeling cool to your overheated skin. You felt his touch at your drenched folds, followed by the thick head of his cock pressing insistently against you. Grip moving to your hips, he sheathed himself fully inside you in one hard thrust. You dug your fingers into the sheets, moaning half-muffled into them at the feeling of his length stretching you. Your body was wound so tightly from all the denial, every inch felt like bliss, despite still craving release.

The pace he set was smooth and hard, his hips pressing flush against yours each time he sank back in, the slap of skin on skin filling the room. Each thrust sent a pleasant shockwave through you, enough to make you whimper and gasp, but wasn’t quite enough. **“Shit, you’re so damn tight,”** Adachi groaned huskily. **“Fuck, tell me what you need, baby,”** He bit out through his thrusts, his words interspersed with moans.

**“I need you to touch me, please, let me cum,”** You answered without hesitation, your mind hazy with desire and your words interrupted by whimpers. 

**“Good girl,”** He praised, still driving into you. He reached around your quivering body, fingers skillfully finding your clit and massaging it in time with his hips. The effect was near immediate, your nerves still on edge from before. Your breath hitched again, coming in short, shallow gasps, your abdomen and thighs tensing further and further. A string of curses tumbled from your lips as the wave of orgasm rose up again. Adachi didn’t stop this time and your climax washed over you explosively and you cried out, shouting his name and pushing back against him.

**“Oh fuck, that’s it, you’re gonna make me cum so hard,”** Adachi growled, feeling your body clench fervently around his cock, pulling him deeper each time he slid back inside. **“Are you ready, baby?”** He murmured, thrusting particularly violently into you.

With a few more hard bucks, he filled you with his hot cum, continuing to thrust through his orgasm and yours. Despite slowly starting to come down from your own euphoria, each slap of his hips against your ass pulled a small, quiet mewl from you until his tempo slowed and stopped altogether. The sounds of panting and the musky smell of sex and sweat filled the room. For a minute all you could focus on was the pounding of your heart and pleasant ache in your cunt and hips. You were too thoroughly fucked to notice much else.

Adachi pulled out, rolling onto his back on the mattress and you let your knees slip down, legs half hanging off the bed and cum leaking out of you onto the sheets. After a few more minutes of basking in the afterglow, letting your thought processes recover, you spoke. **“Okay, that was really hot - and worth it - but Adachi, can you let me out of these cuffs now?”** You asked, turning your face to look at the detective and gesturing with your bound wrists.

He just leered back at you. **“Oh? What, you think we’re done?”**

It didn’t look like Adachi would be getting back to his shift anytime soon, nor were you getting out of those cuffs until he decided he’d had enough.


End file.
